Vanished
by Park Beichan
Summary: Bohong jika hamba mengatakan bahwa hamba tidak apa-apa... GS. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo


Terpaan angin terasa begitu menyakitkan, menembus dalam segala rasa yang telah membeku dan berkeping hancur. Isakan rapuh nan lirih terdengar begitu menyayat. Aku pun melihat gelengan sedih nan menunduk yang diberikan oleh Luhan kepadaku, ketika ia melangkah keluar dari ruang gelap yang dimiliki sosok bersurai hitam legam itu Aku melihat, sungguh melihat ketika surai hitam legam itu terjatuh menutupi segala rasa yang tengah hancur. Melangkah mendekati dalam keadaan beku ini membuatku meragu, karena aku memahami apa yang sangat dia rasakan. Namun, begitu pecundangnya diriku jika aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

Aku melihat ketika sosok bersurai hitam legam itu tengah menunduk untuk menatap dan menggenggam erat sebuah kain usang yang terlihat bersih nan basah. "Kyung?" tepukan sehalus mungkin ku usahakan untuk tak membuatnya tersentak, "Makan ya?"

Gurat kecewa yang saat ini tergambar begitu nyata pada sosok yang selama ini selalu mendorongku dalam sebuah kebahagiaan pun membuatku tersentak diam. Aku melihat ketika bibir dirinya melengkung indah untuk menolak halus ajakanku, namun aku mengerti ketika sirat mata yang terpancar bukanlah sebuah sinar indah yang selama ini ia pancarkan. "Terimakasih, tuan puteri. Namun perut saya masihlah kenyang . sungguh, begitu hina diri hamba hingga membuat anda menawarkan sebuah makan kepada hamba. Maafkan hamba, tak sepantasnya seorang dayang seperti hamba engkau pedulikan atas hidupnya, puteri."

Aku tersentak mendengar tutur kata dilontarkan dengan begitu putus asa, "Kau sahabatku. Aku menyayangimu. Kau pantas mendapatkan perhatianku." Mendengar suara serak nan lirih itu membuatku ikut tersayat perih, "Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini, Kyung. Apakah kau ingin makan di kamarku? Ataukah aku meminta bantuan Luhan untuk membawa makanan kemari?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan lirih itu kembali ia hadirkan padaku, "Hamba berterimakasih kepada engkau puteri Baekhyun, yang telah bersedia mengkhawatirkan hamba. Namun, sungguh hamba tidak merasa lapar. Perut hamba sangat merasa kenyang."

Pelukan begitu erat ku berikan kepada Kyungsoo—sahabat ku di sebuah istana megah yang selama ini telah menjadi saksi bisu kelahiran diriku—"Jangan seperti ini ku mohon. Aku bersamamu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau memilikiku dan Luhan."

"Hiks.." isakan itu kembali terdengar ketika tangan yang selama ini membantuku dalam segala hal itu merengkuh begitu erat pada pelukan yang ku harap menenangkannya, "H..hamba.. hiks.. hamba tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak apa-apa ketika hati hamba begitu remuk, puteri. Hati hamba telah lebur bagai butiran debu yang terombang ambing, puteri. Betapa hamba tidak tau diri memimpikan cinta dari seorang pangeran. Betapa hina nya diri hamba yang mempercayai bahwa diri hamba ini akan menjadi wanita yang memiliki kisah cinta yang indah. Sungguh, lebur lubuk hati ini puteri.. hiks."

"Ketika sang takdir menampar hamba begitu keras mendengarkan rencana pernikan pangeran Kim, membuat hamba tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. Hamba terasa semua salah. H..hamba bahkan melalaikan tugas hamba u..untuk merawat puteri..h..hamba..tau jika hamba hanyalah seorang dayang yang bermimpi terlalu tinggi dicintai oleh pangeran. Seharusnya, hamba tak perlu bertemu pangeran Kim… seharusnya hamba tidak merasa tersanjung dan menerima dengan gembira ketika ungkapan cinta yang dilontarkan Pangeran Kim kepada hamba. S..seharusnyaa.. hiks.. hiks..hiks. maafkan hamba..maafkan hamba.."

"Sst.. tenanglah Kyung, tenang. Aku menyayangimu. Kami menyayangimu. Kau sahabatku. Kau memilikiku. Kau memiliki kami. Kau tidak sendiri."

Wajah yang semakin memucat dengan eluh tangis yang semakin mengalir itu mendongak dan menatapku dengan senyum manis. Rematan meyakinkan pun ia berikan pada tanganku yang tetap memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, seakan jika aku melepaskan pelukanku ia akan roboh dan menghilang.

"H..hamba berharap pangeran Kim berbahagia. Biarkan hamba saja yang mersakan hancurnya perasaan ini. Asal pangeran Kim bahagia, h..hamba juga bahagia."


End file.
